Shadow The Hedgehog and The Mystery of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by Alana.The.Pokehuman
Summary: A story based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon but slightly different with my own fan characters *Warning in chapter 2 may be a little bit in chapter 3 there is blood and gore so if you don't like blood or gore don't read the chapters if it will make you feel sick* if anyone liked the story chapter 6 wont be on here but in Shadow The Hedgehog The Broken Angel and so on
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

*the sound of rain could be heard then a flash of lightning came out of no where and thunder clashed* ?: "wow...are...are you ok? " * Lightning and thunder clashed again* ?: "no...don't...don't let go were almost there come on hold on!" * Lightning and thunder clashed again* "N-n-no... I can't... I can't... hold on... " * Lightning and thunder clashed again and a flash of light came * "Aaah!" * Meanwhile... thiere was a sun set and a Black and Red Hedgehog was standing on a hill looking at the sun set with his arms folded* ?: "hmm...something is going to happen...I feel it...*sighs * for get it...nothing will change... everyday has been the same for me... but still it bugs me for some resion...* huph* any way I can't just stand here...* a red chaos emerald glows in his hand* hmm there's another Chaos emerald on the beach..." * he skates away... meanwhile* (...uugh...w-where...?...where am I?) *a strange Light brown creature was laying on the sand...with a light blue ribbon on the left ear* (uurk... oh no... I'm d-drifting ) *everything went back again meanwhile their was an explosion and the Black and red hedgehog landed with another Chaos emerald* ?: " huph... that was too easy I cant beleave how pathetice they were... once I have all seven then I will find my answers and then find out whether I'm supposed to kill...or protect humans...save or distory the planet ...revenge... or forgive...evil...or good... I guess I...have to go with evil...because...everyone says I'm Shadow The Hedgehog ...The ultimate life form that is full of evil... but why do I have the feeling its wrong? * huph * That doesn't matter now I have to carry on... * he keep walking then suddenly he feels verry dizzy* ( w-what? what is this feeling* the dizziness gets worse and he falls on his knees holding his head* its making me feel... weak... ) * he has a flash back their was a famale hedgehog who looked almost like him but different she had fringe with a red stripe covering one eye with amber and red eye a pony tale with red stripe around the hair a purple dress with light pink shoes and a long white chest fur* ?: "Shadow! " * Shadow appears to be young and was injured badly and coughs up blood* Shadow: "B-black...run...s-save your self..." * he falls on his back * Black: "Shadow no! " * stange men with gass mask came around Shadow and picked him up* Man: "come on lets move it!" * Black was runing trying to stop the humans with gass masks* Black: "Let him go!" * they start up a helicopter and they fly away blowing away Black* Shadow: "Black..." * the flash back ended * w-what was that all about? was that me? and...who is this Black? * he sees the strage creature on the sand* huh? whas that a creature? * he walks to it * is it still alive?" * I open my eyes and I lifted my head* "uugh... w-where am I ?" * my voice was high pitched like I sound like I'm so young Shadow looks shocked* Shadow: ( what in the? did it just spoke? or was it just me?) *I didn't notice Shadow behind me* "why do I feel weird...?" * Shadow stares at me * Shadow: "uum are you ok?" * my ears flicked* "huh? who was...? * I looked behind me and I screamed and I jumped back* "a hedgehog?" Shadow: "what creature are you?" * I looked shocked* " A talking hedgehog? am I dreaming this? * my head aches* ow ow... I guess I'm not dreaming...wait... *I looked at Shadow* did you just call me a creature? * I grind my teeth and I gave him an angry look* for your information I'm a human not a creature!" * Shadow looks shocked* Shadow: "what? you're a human? but you look like a normal creature to me... " * I looked confused* what do you mean? * I looked down seeing that I had paws and I seamed* "I have paws! no this can't be this is impossible..." * looked in the water* Shadow: "are you ok?" * I scramed loudly!* "I'M AN EEVEE!" * it echoed Shadow folds his arms* Shadow: "so thats what you are..." * I looked sad my ears dropped down* "b-but its true I'm a human..." * Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "ok so what's your name then?" *my ears went up* "my name?" *Shadow gave me a slightly confused look* Shadow: "you do have a name don't you? " *I looked somewhere* "hmm oh yeah... *I looked at him* my name is Alana..." Shadow: "Alana...? wow you really are a human... so tell me what are you now?" *I faced him and I sit down* " I'm a Pokemon named Eevee..." * Shadow unfolds his arms and looks at me * Shadow: "how did you get here? why was you passed out why are you an Eevee? and why are you a pokemon?" *I frowned a little* "I... I don't know... I dont remember what happened in fact I don't remember anything the only thing I can remember is my name and that I'm a human...*I stand up* anyway what is your name?" *Shadow grins at me* Shadow: "My name is Shadow- Shadow The Hedgehog." *I smiled at him * nice to meet you Shadow *I thinked for a bit* say Shadow? " *he looks at me* Shadow: "yes?" *I looked down* "do u think we could work to geather to find my memorys and my past?" * Shadow looks slightly shocked* Shadow: " as in me and you working as a team? hmm... let me think... * he folds his arms and closed his eyes* ( what am I thinking? shes a human...humans hate me but... she seems different... and she's like me no memorys of her past and she sounds so young...she could be useful then its done...) * he nods his head* yeah we would work to geather in fact you can give us a team name Alana... it was your Idea..." *I looked down and think* "hmm how about Sky? " Shadow: "Sky? hmm... Team Sky...*he nods his head again* I like it...now were a team I think I know someone who could help you Alana..." * he skates away* "wait Shadow!* sighs* hmm lets see if I can do this... quickattack! *I dashed way following Shadow I giggled* this is fun!* we arrived at some place I was catching my breath * waw I didn't know quickattack will make me feel so alive... *Shadow lookes up* Shadow: "were here..." *he went in and I followed him* "why would this someone be here? it looks empty to me..." Shadow: "I know this guy will help you hes a scientist..." *I looked at him* "oh really? hmm so where is he?" * a voice replied to my question * ?: "I'm right here... *A strange man came out he war a strange sute or something with a long moustache and back gasses* you was looking for me Shadow well that's strange of you..." *I froze* ( oh no this is not going to go well...)


	2. Chapter 2 A Opened heart

*I seemed tensed I didn't say anything I stayed behind Shadow's leg * Shadow: "yeah I do need your help you see I found this pokemon named Eevee but was a human before..." * the man looks confused* ?: " a pokemon once a human? wait how did you..?" * Shadow cuts him off* Shadow: "She told me" *the man looks surprised* ?: "SHE!?" * Shadow looks down at me* Shadow: "go ahead...introduce your self" *I looked at Shadow then at the man I feel my insides twist but I relaxed a little when Shadow looked calm* (well I guess I have to try...) *I nervously walked in front of Shadow my paws shaking with every step and alarm bells were going off inside me but I shake it up saying to my self " if Shadow is not afraid I shouldn't be ether... " but the feeling didn't leave the man looked down at me with a confused look* ?: ( well I guess Shadow could understand what this... "thing" is saying oh well I better see for my self) * he clears his throte* "Hello I'm Dr. Eggman the world's greatest scientist." *the second I heard his name I giggled in my mind* ( E-eggman? what kind of a name is that? *I start to smile* I should't laugh...) "hello my name is Alana " * Eggman looked shocked at me* Eggman: "you spoke? how is that possible?" *I sit down and my tail swiftly moves* "well like Shadow said I was human but now I'm a pokemon so can you help me please?" *Eggan steps back* Eggman: "but its not possible theirs no way you are a human or a talking Pokemon called Eevee! *he was backed up to something I wasn't sure what* however... *his gasses shined* I could experiment on to to see what you are saying is true or false..." *Shadow looks shocked * Shadow: (W-what? E-experiment on her? *his eyes looked at me* A-alana... *he feels the dizziness again* uugh not this again what memory am I going to see this time?) *the flash back played out it was of someone he knows... A girl with blond hair, blue eyes and a blue dress was covered in blood and she was laying on the floor... her chest covered in blood she was looking at Shadow with eyes filled with helplessness blood leaks out of her mouth and tears were streaming from her eyes* Shadow: "Maria! " *Maria looks at Shadow she struggles to breathe* Maria: "Sh-Shadow... listen to me... I... I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner... b-but... what I said is true... you was never created Shadow...*she coughs up blood* y-you was born Shadow..." *Shadow fell on his knees and staring at Maria tears began to swell in his eyes* Shadow: "No...Maria...please... y-you can't be..." *tears start to stream form Maria's eyes* Maria:"Sayonara...Shadow The Hedgehog..." *her eyes closed and the escape pot released the memory ended* w-what was that all about ?) * Eggman pushed a button and all the doors had forcefields on them* Eeggman: "haha I've trapped you here so you can't escape...hahaha now my robots grab that Eevee!" *strong looking robots came out of nowhere and they start to go to me I was frozen in fear* eep! *Shadow snaps out of his thinking an sees what's going on* Shadow: (Alana...grr...) * he dashed to the robots* "LEAVE HER ALONE! *he used homing attack on the robots destroying them one by one * TAKE THIS! *he kickes a robot* AND THAT! * he punched another root* no one is going to hurt her no one!" * he continues to fight the robot until he came a cross one that had shealds on like the ones that are stopping use from getting away he home attacks it but when he hits the shielded he was zapped and his energy was being drained he shouts in pain and he was sent flying to the wall he gets up and trys over and over until his energy ran out he catches his breath* Shadow : *huff...huff...huff...* ( man why can I destroy this thing?) *Eggman laughs * Eggman: "hahaha! its because it has fore chaos emeralds in it I created this robot to get rid of Sonic but now this creature has came a long I think I should use it on this situation...hahaha" *Shadow was injured badly he was still catching his breath he trys to home attack the robot and again he was zapped but this time the robot grabbed hold of him and the robot squeezed him tight then I hear the horrifying sound of bones cracking Shadow shouts in pain as blood came out of his mouth my eyes widened * SHADOW! * the robot lets him go and Shadow falls on the ground lifeless I run to him immediately his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all for awhile then he coughs up blood and he slightly opens his eyes and he looks at me* Shadow: "I...I'm sorry...*cough* A-Alana...*he wheezes* I shouldn't of brought you here..." *I froze where I was* Sh-Shadow...*he look too weak to keep his eyes open and so he closed his eyes then something snapped in me an overwhelming feeling came over me * grrrr... * I start to glow* Shadow! *I used the move protect it covered me and Shadow* Shadow: "uugh...w-what are you doing...?" *I looked at him* Shadow... let me help you... *I softly put my paw on him and I glowed bright and ripples of light went all over Shadow's shattered body...it healed all the wounds he had and fixed the bones that were broken and restored the blood he lost when he was fully healed I stopped and Shadow gets up and looks at me * Shadow: "...thank you...(how in the world did she do that?) ..." *I the protect went away and I looked angry at the robot * GRR YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! * my mouth glowed bright and a purple ball shaped* SHADOW BALL! * I released it and it destroyed the robot in one blow Shadow looks shocked* Shadow: ( Alana...hmmm* he lifts his hand and clenches it into a fist* well I guess I should help her) "Chaos spear! " * yellow spears destroy the rest of the robots* Eggman: "no my robots!" *I jumped in the air and I used Shadow ball on the wall destroying it then I used smoke screen then me and Shadow got away safely...later on...* phew...that was to close...*I looked at Shadow* are you ok Shadow? *Shadow looks at me confused* Shadow: "how...? how did you do that? I didn't know you had powers..." *I paused for a bit then I shrugged* I don't know Shadow...after you was hurt something snapped inside me and I feel I had make sure you're ok ..." *Shadow looks at a forest* Shadow: "hmm...*he looks at me* come with me." *Shadow walks to the foist it was hard to see where I was going because it was night-time...but I followed Shadow to a cave he went in side I saw there was wood in the centre and I used flamethrower on the pile of wood Shadow sits down and leans on his back on a wall and I went beside him and I curled up into a ball a smile creeps up on his face and he puts his hand on my head and softly runs his fingers trough my fur it felt relaxing and nice * Shadow can I ask you something? * Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "go on..." *my ears went down and I looked at the fire* do you know how old I am? *Shadow losses his smile and looks at me* Shadow: "I...I never though of how old you was... no... I don't know..." *I was falling asleep* "I'm six years old Shadow..." *my eyes closed and I sleep Shadow looks at me shocked* Shadow: (That young? *I was asleep and he still has his hand on me...* poor kid... I wonder where her parents are...a kid this young shouldn't be all alone...*he gently picks me up and layed me on his legs like I was a pet cat he continues to run his fingers in my fur and looks out side* and I should protect you from Eggman...) *he whisperers softly* "Alana I promise you... I'll keep you safe...after all you did save me..." * he rests his head on a rock and he sleeps and he was dreaming about Maria's death and he was calling out her name in his sleep witch woke me up it was early in the morning I could just see the light I went up to his face he tossed and turned and he was glowing a dark red aura I shook him* Shadow, Shadow wake up! * Shadow wakes up and sits up he pants a little and looks at me * Shadow: "what? what is it?" * I looked at him* oh you was having a bad dream? I thought you could be in pain... I'm sorry... * Shadow looked at me* Shadow: " don't be sorry Alana...I'm the one who should be sorry I didn't mean to worrie you Alana..." *I looked outside for a moment then I looked at Shadow* Shadow did you have someone before you met me? *Shadow paused for a second then he closed his eyes* Shadow: "yes...yes I did..." *I came closer to Shadow* "what was her name?" *he slightly opened his eyes* Shadow: "her name was...Maria..." *I put my paw on his arm* "what happened to her?" *Shadow stears at the ground* Shadow: " She...was killed because of me Alana...this is why you can't trust me all I'm going to do is lead you to your death...but because Maria was killed by...those...humans I...started to kill them cuse I thought that's what I was supposed to do but...now I'm not sure no more...you see Alana I too have no memory of my past...that's why I want to help you...because your alot like me...but you shouldn't care about me...I'm filled with darkness and hate and I'm a killer..." *I frowned at him and I licked his cheek he looked at me slightly surprised* "I don't see that in you Shadow...it doesn't matter what you done in your past if its bad you cant le that make you for who you are..." *Shadow looked at me with soft eyes* Shadow: "I see what you are trying to do Alana you're trying to cheer me up...but I don't deserve happiness its like I said I'm filled with darkness, hate and evil..." *I looked at his eyes* "Shadow its your sadness that is turning you dark... you blamed your self for Maria's death when it was those people who killed her but you held that grudge and you blamed all humans and you had no one to pull you out of that darkness... your wounds may still hurt but if you find a light in someone you trust...that light will heal your soul and heal the scars and wounds" *Shadows ears went up ans he lifts up his head and looks at me* Shadow: "what about you Alana are you my light?" *I looked down then back at him* "I don't know that depends if you trust me or not...and I don't care what you did in your past Shadow I'm staying with you because your the only one I truly trust and besides you saved me and I owe you my life...*I sighed and I went and sit near the exit to the cave looking at the early morning sky* I don't think I'll ever find out who I am...all hope seems lost now...that Eggman guy didn't help at all..." *I looked down and I start to cry Shadow gets up and went over to me* Shadow: "Alana don't say that *kneels to me and lifts up my chin* I promise you no matter what it takes...I'll make sure you'll have your memorys back and I'll be there every step on the way." *I sniffed* "r-really you'll help me no matter what?" *he looks at me confidently* Shadow: "really Alana..." *a smiled creeps up my face and I hugged him* "thank you Shadow" *Shadow softly rubs my back* Shadow: "no problem Alana..."


	3. Chapter 3 The Scream

*days went into months I'm not so sure how many months its been since I been with Shadow we try to find out anything that will help me remember who I am... I was beginning to lose hope until one day... I met thee new faces...*

*I was walking in a foist with Shadow he seems calm then form behind me a voice shouted it sounded like a little girl* ?: "wait come back!" *me and Shadow looked behind each other and an apple rolled down to me * "huh? an apple?" *I picked it up and a rabbit with an orange dress came over she had a strange blue creature that's was flying beside her she looked at Shadow * ?: "I'm so sorry to bother you Mr. Shadow I dropped my apple " *Shadow looks calmly at the rabbit* Shadow: "its ok Cream no worries" *Cream looks at me* Cream: "thank you so much...I'm Cream The Rabbit * she points to the creature that was flying beside her * and this is Cheese The chow" *the cheese smiled* Cheese: "Chow!" *I smiled at the both of them* "hi..." *I give her back her apple but when I closed my eyes to give her a happy look I felt extremely dizzy* (w-what? *the dizzy spell came again* dizzy or am I ? * I flash of light came in my mind and all I could see is darkness and I could here some one's voice* ?: "H-h-h-help!" *I came to my senses and I jumped back* wow what was that all about? did I hear a cry for help? *I looked at Cream* did that came out of you?) *Cream looks confused at me * Cream: "something wrong?" *Another voice could be herd* ?: "Cream where are you? " *Cream looks behind * Cream: "I'm coming mother! *She looked at me and Shadow * by Mr. Shadow" * she runs off and I looked puzzled* Shadow: "come on Alana lets get going..." *I was looking up a head * "Shadow...did you just hear a cry for help just a second ago?" *Shadow looked confused at me* Shadow: "no I haven't...may be you was hearing things..." *I looked at the ground* (No I wasn't hearing things I'm sure I herd a cry for help...) *I sighed and I followed Shadow then about 20 minuets later... I hear a scream* Cream: "Help!" *I stopped and looked back* "huh? Shadow wait!" *Shadow Stops and looks at me* Shadow: "what is it Alana?" *my ears rise up* "l-listen..." *Shadow listens and hears the cry for help* Cream: "H-h-h-help!" *I looked at Shadow* "Shadow it Cream she need help we have to find her!" *Shadow nods* Shadow: "right" * we was going to run back when suddenly someone bumps into Shadow he falls on the floor holing his head* Shadow: "ow...who on earth? *when he looked at it was the same female black and Red hedgehog he saw in his memory* wha?" *The female black and red hedgehog rubs her head* ?: "ow...*she gets up and gasps* oh my goodness I'm so very sorry are you ok? *she looked at Shadow * w-what?" *Shadow gets up * Shadow: "you're...that Hedgehog..." *the female hedgehog gasps in shock* ?: "Sh-Sh...*tears swelled in her eyes* Shadow? is that you?" *Shadow looks confused* Shadow: "who are you and how do you know my name?" *the female black and red hedgehog looks at Shadow* Black: "Shadow ...don't you remember? its me Black..." *Shadow looks confused at Black* Shadow: "Black...?" *Black stands there...she frowns at Shadow* Black: "you don't remember...do you? *she looks down sadly * Shadow...just...just what did those humans do to your memory?" *Shadow still looked confused at Black* Shadow: "What are you talking about? *he feels the dizziness again* uugh...(oh no I'm feeling the dizziness again)nuugh..." *Back walks closer to Shadow* Black: "why are you fighting it Shadow? stop fighting it Shadow...just let it flow..." *Shadow lets the memorys play in his mind like a movie when it was over he looks at Black* Shadow: "so...if I wasn't created...and you look like me does that mean...your my...?" *Black finished his line* Black: "sister? yes..." *Shadow looks shocked and he steps back* Shadow: "but that can't be possible why do you look so much like me?" *Black looks at Shadow* Black: "I'm your twin Shadow I know you don't remember but I am your sister... all these years I've been looking for you now I finally found my brother..." *she embraced Shadow and cried tears of joy Shadow was still shocked of what he found out it felt like forever untill she let Shadow go * "uurm Shadow!? are you forgetting something? you forgot about getting Cream!" *Shadow snaps out of it and looks at me * Shadow: "Sorry about that..." *Black looks at Shadow* Black: "let me help you Shadow I think I mite of saw where this Cream went." *I looked at her* "ok fine you could help use but please lets hurry..." *Black runs off somewhere and me and Shadow follow her*

*we was running for awhile until we came to a place * (huh? what is this place...? this strange place...what is it? wait a second...I know this place) *Black looks at the fog then looks at me and Shadow * Black: "ok I think I saw your friend go in here though I'm not 100% sure but I guess we'll just have a look" *Shadow looks at Black* Shadow: "ok Black why don't you look around and tell me if you see anything ok?" Black:"uum... ok " * she walks into the fog Shadow folds his arms* Shadow: "who would of thought she was related to me... what do you think of this Alana?" *I looked ahead* ( there's no mistake I know this place fore sure) *Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "Alana? are you ok? " *I looked at him* "yeah I'm fine..." *Shadow unfolds his arms* Shadow: "all right if you say so..." *I looked at the fog ahead* (may be black knows...) *Black walks back form the fog * Black: "I'm back" *I looked at Black* "hay Black?" *Black looks down at me* Black: "yeah?" *I looked at the fog be hind her* "do you know this place?" * Black folds her arms and looks confused* Black: "well that's a strange question coming from you but I'll tell you...this place is called Fogbown Lake its a legendary place no one found..." *I squinted my eyes and frowned at the same time and whispered under my breath* "Fogbown Lake..." *Black continued talking* Black: "and there's a pokemon that lives here called Uxie" *Shadow cuts off Black* Shadow: "wait a second you know about pokemon?" *Black looks at Shadow * Black: "of course I do...*she said that like it was obvious me and Shadow looked at each other* Uxie is a legendary pokemon that wipes all the memorys of other pokemon." *I looked shocked* (What? Uxie wipes all the memorys of other pokemon?" *Black continues* Black: "so I hope no one will have amnesia especially you Shadow." *Shadow just stands there* (may be it was Uxie is the cause of my memory loss...) *Black looks at me* Black: "and for you Eevee..." * I looked at her* "huh? y-yes?" * Black frowns and whispers under her breath* Black: "hmm...no it can't be..." *Shadow looks at Black* Shadow: "something wrong?" *Black looks at Shadow * Black: "oh, no ,no its fine follow me " * she leaves Shadow looks down at me* Shadow: "Alana are you sure you're ok?" *I looked at him* "Shadow I think I know this place I feel it..." *Shadow looks surprised* Shadow: "you think you know this place? well in that case I guess we are a step closer to know who you are..." *he walks to where Black has went* (well I better go too...) *I followed Shadow meanwhile with Black she was looking at a statue of some sort of pokemon * Black: "waw that's a big statue..." *Shadow ran up to Black and I follow behind Shadow* Shadow: "hay Black did you find something?" *Black looks at Shadow * Black: "yes there's a big statue of a Groudon." *I looked at it and I went up to it* "hmm...*I put my paw on it and I whispered under my breath* ok...I just need to think...*I closed my eyes and the dizzy spell came* ( w-what? *the dizzy spell came agian* dizzy again?) * the same light appeared and I started to have a vision in the vision I see a strange figure...*

*the vision*

?: "I ask you again where is she?" *Cream was trapped in a glass vault holding Cheese* Cream: "who is she? I don't know what you mean" * the figer looks angry at Cream ?: "you know what I mean if you don't tell me where she is I will torcher you..." *Cream looks scared* Cream: "Nooo! *holds cheese* somebody anybody help me I'm trapped help!"

*end of vision*

(That...that was Cream) * Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "what's wrong?" *I looked at him* "Shadow whe have to hurry! "* I rushed in side* Shadow: "wait!" * he runs after me...meanwhile* Cream: "why am I here ? I don't understand..." ?: "I ask you again where is she?" *Cream was trapped in a glass voult holding Cheese* Cream: "who is she? I dont know what you mean" * the figure looks angry at Cream ?: "you know what I mean if you dont tell me where she is I will torcher you..." *Cream looks scared* Cream: "Nooo! *holds cheese* somebody anybody help me I'm trapped help!" *I run in* "Cream over here we came to help you! " * Cream looks at me * Cream: "you..." *Shadow came running in* Shadow: "Cream! are you alright?" *Cream looks at Shadow* Cream: " ...I'm fine... I'm just trapped I'm scared get me out please..." *I looked at Cream with confidence* "don't worrie Cream we'll get you out!" * the figure flowed down * ?: "well...well...well... the urban legend returns..." * I looked at the figure* (is that...? *the dark figure went to the light and it was yellow with a gem on his head* Uxie?) *Uxie looks at me* Uxie: "I've been waiting for you..." *I looked at Uxie* "I guess I have to fight Uxie..." *Shadow went beside me* Shadow: "Alana let me help you..." *Uxie looks angry at Shadow* Uxie: "no I'll fight her...and her alone" *I looked at Shadow* "Shadow its ok... I'll be ok..." *Shadow nods his head and went over to free Cream* Uxie: "lets fight!" *I wnt into fighting mode* Uxie: "Confusion!" * the confusion hits and it lifts me and made me hit the walls and floor more than once then lets me drop on the floor I wiped off the blood off my lip and I was trying to stand up* (uugh hes very powerful...) Uxie: "your done fore Swift Attack!" * yellow fly to me and it didn't stop I moaned in pain* "uugh! " (I...I can't... lose...) * Uxie was going to launch another Swift Attack when suddenly * ?: "STOP!" * there was an explosion I opened my eyes and there laying beside me was a green snake like pokemon with the same blue ribbon but around his head he was bleeding and was moaning in pain* ?: "uugh I'm hit oh no..." *I looked shocked* "y-you saved me..." *he groans in pain* ?: "uugh don't worrie about me get out of here...save your friend..." *I closed my eyes* "grr...g-get down..." *Shadow looks confused* Shadow: "what? why?" *I glowed dark blue aura* "UXIE!" *I stared to glow bright and I was screaming I glowed brighter and brighter* Shadow: "oh snap Black get down!" *Black looks at Shadow* Black: "uurm...ok?" * Black and Shadow gets down and I glowed brighter and brighter and dark blue aura surrounds me * Uxie: "what the...?" * I used the move roar of time I unleashed a bright blue beam came out of my mouth which made everything shake and it was so big and powerful... it heads to Uxie he looks at it* Uxie: "oh...pancakes..." * their was a big explosion with lit everything when it was over Uxie was on the ground and I went to the green snake like Pokemon* "hold still I'm going to heal you..." * I put my paw on him and ripples of light covers his body and his wounds were healed and he gets up* ?: "you...saved me...you saved my life thanks alot..." *I looked at him* "you're a Snivy aren't you...?" *Snivy looks at me* Snivy: "yes but how did you know what I am?" *I looked down* "I just know..." *he tilted his head slightly* Snivy: "who are you anyway?" *I looked at Snivy* "my name is Alana..." *Snivy moved his head to the normal position * Snivy: "Alana? (That name isn't that a human name and also it sounds so familiar...where have I herd it before?" *I turned away* "you should go..." *I started to walk away* Snivy: "wait when will I see you again?" *I looked at him* "soon..." *I leave * Snivy: "soon..." (I'll be waiting Alana...) * he leaves*

Uxie: "how...?how...? how could I be beaten by you? you're very strong..." *I looked at Uxie* "Uxie before we leave we have something to ask you... have you seen any humans come up to this place? " Uxie: "The answer is...no...no human came to this place...humans don't exist on this planet why do you ask such a question?" *I took a deep breath* "well you see its because of this *I explained everything to Uxie * Black: "what? your name is Alana?" *I looked at her* yes? why? *Black looks away and looks slightly sad* Black: "it...it doesn't matter..." *I looked at the exit* "well in that case we should get going..." *all of us leave and Cream went back home...meanwhile with Snivy... a blue turtle like pokemon went to Snivy* ?: "yo dude what's taking so long?" *A lizered like pokemon went near Snivy too with a flame burning on his tale* ?: "Come on Snivy lets go..." *Snivy looks a head* Snivy: "I... can't I said I would be waiting for her..." *blue turtle like pokemon looks at Snivy* ?: "who is her?" * Snivy sees me* Snivy: "there she is she's over there." *the blue turtle like pokemon looked where Snivy is looking* ?:"wha?" *the lizered like pokemon did the same* ?:"where?" *I came walking down and in the blue turtle like pokemon and the lizered like pokemon's eyes I was a verry cute and hot Eevee love hearts cover their eyes and their noses bleed* ?: "ooh lalaaaahhh..." *The lizerd like pokemon's mouth drools* ?: "talk a bout hot,hot,hot,hot,HOT!" * I went to Snivy* "hi Snivy are these your friends?" *the both of them faint*


	4. Chapter 4 The Legend

*The Lizerd like pokemon and the Turtle pokemon get up and came to me their noses were still bleeding...the Turtle like Pokemon starts to talk* Squirtle: "hi...my name is Squirtle..." *The Lizerd like pokemon starts to talk too...* Charmander: "and I'm Charmander" *the both of them look trumatized at me * Squirtle and Charmander: "so who are you?" *I blinked a few times and I shaked my head * "my name is Alana" *Squirtle and Charmander looked shocked at me* Squirtle: "wait do you mean the legend?" *I looked confused* "legend? what legend...?" *Charmander's face went normal* Charmander: "you don't know?" *Squirtle'd face went normal too* Squirtle: "ooh...we thought you was the ledgend Alana..." *I looked at the both of them* "tell me about this Legend..." *Charmander rubs his head* Charmander: "well... we dont really remember how the legend go's but we know a pokemon named Xatu hes a psychic pokemon that has told use about it you can come with use and you can listen to it if you want." *Squirtle looks at me * Squirtle: "so what do you say?" *I thought for a moment * (this could tell me who I am may be this is the missing peace to my past ) "ok I'll come but I need to get my frinds ok?" *Squirtle smiled* Squirtle: "ok then we'll wait for you" *I went off to get Shadow And Black after I explaned to them whats going on I went back to Snivy's gang and we set off to find Xatu on the way at we where walking something struk my mind* "oh I almost for got...*I looked at Snivy* what team are you called?" *Snivy looked at me* Snivy: "We're called Team Darkness I'm the leader of this team..." *I smiled* "That's so cool so whats your story Snivy?" *Squirtle answered my question* Squirtle: "We found Snivy in the darker area of the woods..." *I looke at Squirtle* "Really?" *Charmander walts beside Squirtle* Charmander: "yeah thats right...he had no memory of who he was but he knows he is a human but he doesn't even remember his own name as a human." *I looked shocked* "is that so? (hes a human like me...but he has no memory of who he was... he doen't know his human name how ever...I do...) intresting..." *Squirtle spoke with a little bit of exitement in his voice* Squirtle: "yeah he even has pokemon powers that no normal Snivy will get..."

* a bout 30 minets passed and we finally arrive at this tent * Squirtle: "we're here all we need to do is go in this tent and then..." *Xatu pops out of the tent unexpectedly * Xatu: "Hello..." *Squirtle jumps and yells then he pants * Squirtle: "Don't ever do that again!" *Xatu walks out of the tent* Xatu: "sorry about that I was expecting you..." *Squirtle: "you was what, what? uurm...ok...*he shakes his head* well any way we want you to tell use about that legend..." *Xatu nods his head* Xatu: "Very well, Very well...I'll tell you about the legend...*he noiced Shadow , Black and me* who are they? are these your friends?" *Squirtle looks at me , Shadow and Black * Squirtle: "yep you got that right " *Xatu squinted his eyes at me* Xatu: "hmm...*I looked at him* its rare to see an Eevee around these parts...hmm strange...well any way I'll tell you about the Legend..." *Squirtle sounds exited * Squirtle: "this is so cool I'm getting popcorn." *Squirtle gets popcorn and sits down*

*The Legend *

Xatu: " Legend tells of a girl that was born in the future and raised in the futur...her name was Alana she's the last female human that looked like pokemon her parents and her people died when she was about 4 to 5 years old...her parents never named her when they died a white pokemon called Reshiram adopted her and then Reshiram named her Alana and made her a princess because she knew she will bring hope and life back to her planet...she lived in darkness with just her Pikachu ... one day she came on to earth and the humans harmed her and experamented on her...she tryed 2 flee...but she was injered but whan se was safe she had two partner pokemon that will help her save a certen planet... then later when she was time travaling the portal was distroyed... a praphacy said that she will one day return to save this planet ...there was a rumer of another one lived too but I'm not so sure...but this legend had been passed down though genirations the sad thing is if her people were killed and she had a time travaling accedent she can't aulter her people's fant wether if she is in the past or not because time and space around her planet has been disrupted..."

*End of Legend*

*Squirtle finished eating and looks at me * Squirtle: "see? this is why we thought you was the legend." *I looked down* (if thats my past? and my parents...are dead?... *I had a mini flash back and all I saw was fire...and I snapped out of the memory and tears swelled up* this can't be...) "I can't be here..." *I run out side in tears* Shadow: "wait Alana!" *he runs after me Xatu watches* Xatu: "I sence romance in her future...strange...animals and humans don't normaly get along..." *Black looks confused at Xatu* Black: "what?" *meanwhile with me and Shadow... I was running then I stopped I was in the center of a forist and I cryed my eyes out and I hear Shadow's voice in the distence calling out my name* Shadow: "Alana...! Alana where are u!? *he looks around and he saw me crying and he kneels down to me...* Alana...why are you crying?" *I sniffed and I looked at him with tears streaming from my eyes* "didn't you hear Xatu? my parents are dead Shadow... I'm an orphan...*I cryed harder* I have no family...they're all gone...now I have no one to go back to...no one to care for me..." *I closed my eyes and was crying for a while then I feel Shadow pick me up and held me close to him...my head was pressed on to his chest I opened my eyes and I can see his white fur around my face and I could hear his hart beating I went silent and my cheeks went rosy I feel his hand sotly stroke my head all the way down to my tail* "Sh-Shadow...w-wh..." *he hushed me* Shadow: "shh...its ok...Alana...its ok..." *I sniffed and looked slightly confused at him* "w-why are you...?" * he cuts me off* Shadow: "its not true Alana ... you do have someone who cares about you..." *I looked up at him* "but I thought you said I can't trust you and you'll only leat me to my death..." *Shadow holds me tighter* Shadow: "that was before I found out your parents were dead Alana...I thought you had someone to go back to... and after what Xatu said...I...can't help but feel sympathy for you...you're only 6 years old and all this time you had no one to take care of you...*he continues to stroke my fur* no kid should go though that..." *I looked at his eyes and he looked at my eyes too... I was lost in his eyes and his face came colse to mine my heart starts to beat faster and I closed my eyes Shadow stops and lets me go and moves a way and I stand there frozen a bit* (w-was he about to...?) *I looked at him and he looked at me* Shadow: "come on Alana the others are waiting for use" *I followed him*

*two years later...I was 8 years old now pritty much everyone knows me now Shadow helped me controle my powers over the years and srange things have been happaning... more and more pokemon has came into Shadow's planet...and places around Shadow's planet has been frozen in time we wasn't sure why untill one day...*

*I run up to Shadow * "Shadow, Shadow wake up!" * Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "what? what is it Alana?" *I looked at him* come quick everyone is crouding town and a pokemon was in the center of the town * Dusknoir: "hello everyone my name is Dusknoir I cane from the future now you mite have noticed that in certen places time has frozen and tou mite think now did this happen? well I'll tell you now... you see there are these gears called time gears they keep the flow of time but once they are removed time will freeze in that area and this has been spredding all over your panet you call Mobius...and who is the blame you ask? well not so long a go at Fogbown lake Uxie saw a pokemon took the time gear out of that area..." *a blue hedgehog named Sonic looked shocked * Sonic: "what why would someone take a time gear?" *a pink hedgehog named amy looked slightly sad* Amy: "why would this pokemon do sutch a thing?" *Dusknoir clears his throte and they all looked at him * Dusknoir: "this pokemon's name is Grovyle... " *I looked up* "Grovyle...that name rings a bell..." Dusknoir: "we think that hes hadding to Crystal Cave so we have a plane on catching him no one will go to Crystal Cave untill Grovyle is caught..." *everyone seems relieved* Sonic: "thats good..." *I looked down thinking * "hmm...( why does Grovyle's name haunt me?) *Shadow noticed I was in deep thought* Shadow: "are you ok Alana?" *I looked at him and I gave a smile* "yeah I'm ok Shadow thets do some rescue missions..." *I bumped into someone it was Team Darklight Ginger The Ponyta the leader and her gang Seviper and Drapion our rivals/enemys the first time I met them they attacked me not stopping and if it wasn't for Shadow I could of been killed... Shadow growles at them and dark red aura surrounds him* Shadow: "what are you doing here?" *Ginger looks at him* Ginger: "doing rescue missions of corse... oh and don't be a shamed if we are the ones who save the planet... that will only mean we are better than you" *Shadow glows darker and his eyes glows red * Shadow: "why I auteur!" *he went up to Ginger and was about to strangle her but I stoped him* "don't Shadow its what she wants..." *Shadow's aura calms down and his eyes went normal and he looks at me* Shadow: " ok Alana..." *Team Darklight walked off and me, Shadow and Black also walked off Dusknoir sees me and Shadow walk to do rescue missions and he flots over to use* Dusknoir: "did you call that Eevee, Alana?" *Shadow looks at him* Shadow: "yeah...my name is Shaodow by the way and you see she was once a human and now shes a pokemon" *Dusknoir looks at me* Dusknoir: "I see..." *Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "does her name mean something?" *Dusknoir shakes his head* Dusknoir: "no... not at all..." *me and Shadow walk away and Dusknoir pulled a fant smile*

*me, Shadow and Black done some rescue missions then a few days later we herd that Grovyle was caught and we went to town to find out whats going to happen... some sort of dimensionalhole was behind Dusknoir * Dusknoir: "attention everyone! *he looks at Grovyle* finnaly Grovyle...has been caught at last! now finnaly the future of this planet is saved!*Grovyle shakes his head and tries to speek but can't since he was tighed up but then Dusknoir pushed Grovyle in the dimensionalhole and Dusknoir was about to go in then he remembers something * oh yeah...*he turns to everyone* before I leave I need Shadow and Alana to come here" *Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "lets go Alana...*me and Shadow walked up to Dusknoir* I cant thank you enough of saveing this planet Dusknoir... " *Dusknoir looks at Shadow* Dusknoir: "thats ok Shadow thats why I was brought here Shadow." *my ears went down and I looked down* "so is this really goodbye?" *Dusknoir looks at me* Dusknoir: "Yes it is...or is it?" *I looked up at him * "huh?" * his belly opens and me and Shadow look shocked* Dusknoir: "you two are comeing with me!" *Shadow lookes confused* Shadow: "what in the?" * he grabs me and Shadow* "eep l-let go!" *Shadow struggles to brake free from Dusknoir's grip* Shadow: "let me go! " * Dusknoir drags us into the dimensionalhole and me and Shadow yelled * Everyone: "oh my goodness Alana, Shadow!" * dimensionalhole closed before anyone could do anything*


	5. Chapter 5 Escape From The Future

*I was knocked out but I was waking up I feel something warm wrapped around me I opened my eyes and I see Shadow's arms around me and I was pressed agented him* (Shadow...? *I got up and looked at him and it looked like he protected me from a fall* he protected me?) *he moves and he lifted his head * Shadow: "uugh what just happened? where are we? " *I looked around and I gasped* "open your eyes Shadow..." *he could hear the worrie in my voice and he opened his eyes and looked around... everything was black and grey no color and things frozen in the air * Shadow: "what? what happened here? e-everything looks dead...how long have we been sleeping? " *I thought for a moment "Shadow I don't think we're in the same time line I think we were transported to the future..." *Shadow looks down at me* Shadow: "the future...? " *I nod my head* "yeah Dusknoir said he was form the future so that portal must of sent use to the future..."(could Shadow be the cause of this future? no dont say that...Shadow has nothing to do with this I feel it) *Shadow sits up* Shadow: "but why use? why did he drag use here?" *I looked down* "I don't know but we must find a way back to our own time...may be if you use your power may be it will transport us back..." *Shadow looks down at me* Shadow: "I don't think that will be possible Alana... you see time is frozen here so if time isn't flowing I can't use Chaos control cuse I need a spacetime rift how ever I would use Chaos control to find one and may be we could go back..." * l looked at him* "lets try it " * he nods and pulls out his chaos emerald * Shadow: "Chaos control!*we teleport into a different area * look around Alana... may be we could find something to get us back." *I nod* "ok Shadow..."

*I looked around the area then I see something glowing in the distance * ( huh? what's that? *I went to it and it was a blue crystal* a blue crystal? why do I have a feeling I should put it on? hmm...) *I picked up the crystal and I put it around my nack and my body starts to glow bright my body grows bigger and my tale disappears and my features changed and then the glowing was over I looked down and I saw I had human hands and I was wearing a sky blue t-shurt and darker blue shorts, blue shoes with a pink stripe in the middle and I had long brown hair...I was a human again...with Shadow * Shadow: "where is she? is not save being here." *he hears my voice in the distance * "no way!" *he looks where my voice is coming from * Shadow: "huh?" *he went to the area where he heard my voice then he sees me looking at my arms and cloths and my ears * "how did this happen? is it because of the crystal?" *Shadow looks confused at me* Shadow: "A-alana...? is that you?" *I looked at him* "eep Sh-shadow..." *my ears went down and I looked slightly scared* Shadow: "you...you're a human..." *I looked at him* "yeah...I'm not sure how it happened but I think its this crystal on my neck " *Shadow just looks at me* Shadow: "you're a human that looks like a Pokemon...Alana... what are you...?" *I looked down* " I...don't know *Shadow all the sudden drops on the floor and I looked at him* Shadow!" *I run up to him and I looked around him and I saw there was an infected wound on his arm* (hes hurt...and it looks bad it must be poisoned) *I still had my blue ribbon and I held his arm and I sucked and spat out the poison from the wound I did this a few times then I wrapped the ribbon on his arm* "there that should do it..." *I looked at him he was completely out I keeled be side him and I waited until he woke up... when he did he looked at me confused* Shadow: "what just happened?" *I looked at him* " you passed out ...you had a cut on your arm and it was in bad shape and it had poison in it and so I had to suck the poison out and cover it " * Shadow looked at his arm with the ribbon on* Shadow: "I would of been fine anyway Alana..." *I looked at him* "no you wouldn't Shadow if a wound isn't treated you could get sick because of blood poisoning" *Shadow looks at my eyes and looks at my human body his cheeks whent a rosy color* Shadow: "you...look beautiful..." *I blushed and I just looked at him* "w-what?" *Shadow shakes his head* Shadow: "nothing...i think its the poison..." *I just looked at him frozen a bit * "yeah you got that right..." *he sits up and gets up* Shadow: "lets get going Alana..." * he holds out his hand to me and I took it and we walked to find a way back to our own time*

*we walked to what seems like for ever then I stopped I sensed someone was a head Shadow looks at me * Shadow: "what's wrong Alana?" *I looked up ahead * "someone's there..." *Shadow looked a head and sees a silhouette of someone he squinted his eyes* Shadow: "Silver?" *a Silver hedgehog looked at use and walked to use* Silver: "Shadow? what are you doing here?" *Shadow looks at Silver* Shadow: "I was going to ask you the same thing..." * Silver puts his hand behind his head* Silver: "well lets just say the future is now this... and I was trying to find a way to stop this from happening...* he sees me* who is this kid?" *he looks at me * Shadow: "Silver, this is Alana two years a go she was a pokemon named Eevee and she was passed out on the sand." *Silver looks shocked* Silver: "Alana as in the legend?" *Shadow looks at Silver * Shadow: "you know about her?" *Silver looks at me* Silver: "well kinda I knew a bout the legend but I don't know what kind of human she is what I do know she has a lot of powers..." *Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "I see... well any way we are looking a way to get back to our own time" *Silver put his hand under his chin* Silver: "hmm...follow me I think I mite know some one who could help us." * he flotes away and me and Shadow follow*

*meanwhile...* Dusknoir: "sorry for the wait master Dialga..." *red eyes came out of no where* Dialga: "grrrr..." *Dusknoir looks at Dialga* Dusknoir: "they got away we was separated from the time travel and I need your help..." * the red eyes glow brighter * Dialga: "grr..." * Dusknoir nods his head* Dusknoir: "very well as you wish master..."

*me and Shadow arrived somewhere and we both see Grovyle* "Shadow it's Grovyle" *Shadow stands besides me with a protected look on his face* Silver: "Alana this pokemon knows you..." *I looked confused* "what? he knows me?" *Grovyle looks at me and nods* Grovyle: "that's right Alana... I know you from before... but you wont remember me... because of that time travel accident..." *my ears dropped* "b-but why are you trying to ruin Shadow's planet? and stealing the time gears?" *Grovyle looks at me* Grovyle: "are you joking me? I wasn't stealing the time gears, I was collecting them and I'm not ruining Shadow's planet I'm trying to save it." *Shadow looks angry at him* Shadow: "lier!" *Silver stood in front of Shadow* Silver: "wait Shadow he's telling the truth I promise." *Shadow looks at Silver* Shadow: "but how is that so? " *I looked at Shadow * "Shadow that don't matter now what does matter is how we could get out of here..." * Shadow looks at me * Shadow: "yeah you got that right..." *Grovyle stands up* Grovyle: "don't worrie we'll get back all we need to do is find Celebi...she will take us back in the normal time line." *I looked at Grovyle* "alright then we should get going" *we walked off to find Celebi*

*an hour has passed and we walked for who knows how long... I couldn't walk any more and so Shadow carryed me the rest of the way but I think we finally at the place * Grovyle: "Celebi I'm here I need your help..." *a pink pokemon floted down* Celebi: "hello Grovyle long time no see... let me guess Dusknoir manage to catch you and send you back here right?" *Grovyle looks down* Grovyle: "yes..." *Celebi giggles* Celebi: "don't worrie I'll send you right no problem " *a voice came out of no where* Dusknoir: "stop right there...* we all looked be hind and Dusknoir flots near us* your road stops here..." *Celebi looks angry* Celebi: "yeah right you won't win Dusknoir! there will be hope for the future!" * Dusknoir smiled * Dusknoir: "we'll see about that..." * there was a roar in the distance Celebi , Silver and Grovyle looked shocked* Grovyle: "its Primal Dialga..." *Celebi and Silver stood infront of me , Shadow and Grovyle* Celebi: "we'll handle this Grovyle..." *Silver nods* Silver: "and so will I!" *Celebi looks at me , Shadow and Grovyle* Celebi: "Alana...Shadow... Grovyle...bring hope to this planet we're counting on you..." * Celebi gows and she transported me , Shadow and Grovyle back to the past* Dusknoir: "no! they're back in their time line!" * Celebi looks at Dusknoir* Celebi: "and as for you! * she looked angry * I'll teach you a lession!" * Silver glows * Silver: "lets do this Celebi..." *Celebi nods*


End file.
